Things Have To Get Worse
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Before they get better, of course. DM/HP slash! Just fluff though ;3


Things Have To Get Worse...

_Before they get better..._

Harry shook his head firmly, sitting Indian-style on his four poster bed in the boys dormitory. Ron, Seamus, Neville, Fred, and George sat around him on their beds, smirking at him devilishly. "i am not doing that It's just wrong!"

"Why? You can't use the excuse 'We're both blokes' since you're already gay. You obviously want him, if you muttering Malfoy, and Draco --and the other rather obnoxious cat noises-- you make in your sleep are any indication." Fred pointed out casually. Harry's face flushed red; mostly because he was unable to deny any of those statements: they were undoubtedly true.

"But he's a Slytherin! It's like fraternizing with the enemy!" George laughed. Ron even snickered to himself. "What?"

"As if we don't all know Hermione has been seeing Blaise!" Seamus, Neville, and Harry's mouth all fell open in shock. "Oh, you didn't know? I thought everyone did." Fred joined in.

"Everyone but these three, apparently." The Weasley brothers laughed mockingly. Harry was first to recover from the shock, and pouted.

"No! I am not going to do it!

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Harry muttered to himself, walking into the Great Hall. He looked at the four tables, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and of course Gryffindor; all the table were bustling with chatter and movement, as food was splashed onto plates, and forks and knives chinked against golden plates. His face was a brilliant red, one bright enough to rival the Christmas decorations that were being taken down all through Hogwarts.

He sighed deeply, deciding on some breakfast first. No doubt he would be completely humiliated, and he really didn't feel like missing such a delicious array of food because of a dare. Harry once again, as he walked, reminded himself to never teach Fred, George, r any of his wizarding peers a muggle party game again.

Ever. Again.

He sat, as usual, between a studying Hermione and Ron. Ronald, who was grinning evilly, and a s though a bit intoxicated (if one can be intoxicated by pure enjoyment).

"Don't forget our little dare, Barry m' boy." Ron whispered, relishing the snickers from the others who had been there last night. Harry glared at tem all, but mostly at Ron. Why did the Weasley boy have to be such an arse sometimes! Finally, after setting down his spoon, after finishing his morning soup, Harry stood abruptly.

He gaze was fixed at his feet, but he walked speedily, and wit determination none the less. Finally, despite nearly everyone, including several of his professors staring at him, he arrived at the Slytherin table. As fate would have it (or really, as usual) Malfoy piped up first.

"What do you want Potter? Come to push some load of Chosen boy shit on us?" He snapped. Darkly, Harry approached Malfoy, grabbing his sleeve harshly, yanking him into a standing position. The blonde was too shocked to object as the 'chosen' boy dragged him from the near completely silent hall.

Finally, as the large doors closed behind them, Draco reacted. "Potter, what tin the bloody hell are you do-" the prestigious blonde was cut off by a pair of rather delightfully soft lips against his own. Just as suddenly as the kiss began, Harry pulled away ending it. Draco's hand was poised in an accusing finger at the boy, but now it was as if he was frozen.

Harry slapped his forehead, before shaking the blonde's shoulder slightly; this sufficiently brought him out of his reverie. To both boy's surprise, Draco was calm, not angry in the least.

"Potter, I'll only ask once, and I expect a good answer." Harry waited with baited breath. "Why did you just kiss me?" Harry's face flushed red, and Draco found himself enjoying that he didn't that to the teen.

"I.. I like you.." Harry stammered out; even though this was all on a dare, he really did have feelings for Draco, despite their venomous history. "A lot.. And I was gonna ask you if you would go out with me, but then you started yelling and I had to shut you up somehow, so i kissed you." It all came out rushed, in one breath. Draco's mouth snapped shut, and he simply stared; thinking. Harry waited impatiently again.

"Alright.. So, you like me in a.. Homosexual way?" The word felt foreign on the blonde's tongue, but he ignored that. "And you dragged me out of the hall, in front of everyone, to confess your undying love to me?" Harry blushed out of embarrassment and anger.

"Not undying love!" He shouted, perhaps a little loudly. Draco laughed, and for a second, Harry thought the Slytherin was going to go rushing back into the Great Hall screaming about the kiss and confession.

"I'm just teasing you, Potter. You'd think you'd realise that by now. "Draco teased, affectionately ruffling Harry's already untamable locks. "And, just in case you haven't figured it out," Draco's voice was barely above a whisper, but in the silence of the empty corridor, Harry heard him perfectly. "My answer is yes."

Without another word, Draco leaned in to kiss Harry sweetly. Harry was unresponsive, and a panic-stricken look flashed over the blonde's face as he immediately pulled back.

_'Don't tell me it was a joke!' _Draco was frantic, and about to turn and run to the dungeons, when Harry tightly grabbing both his arms for support, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank god." He murmured.


End file.
